A conventional antenna system is limited by its particular placement, orientation, and configuration. Likewise, an effective aperture of the conventional antenna system is limited by its physical area, geometry, and orientation. Placement and installation of the conventional antenna system may be difficult and performance of the conventional antenna system may be highly dependent upon its surroundings and physical environment.
Therefore, a need exists to provide an antenna with the ability to expand its effective aperture beyond its original physical area, geometry, and orientation. Additionally a need exists to add dimensions of freedom to the antenna to adjust its radiation pattern, angular coverage, directivity, and adaptation to its surrounds.